burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockridge Hydro Station
The Rockridge Hydro Station is a large hydroelectric complex located in Rockridge Cliffs, a sub-district of Harbor Town which is run by the Paradise City Electric Energy Company, of which several maintenance trucks can be spotted. The district includes the famous Paradise City landmark known as Rockridge Dam, a gigantic gravity dam, and also other lesser well known structures such as the Waterworks facility, the Visitor Center and the Hydro Station itself. The complex has several entry points: *To the West runs South Mountain Drive, West Lake Drive and Hans Way. *East Lake Drive and Manners Avenue run East. __TOC__ Location Description The complex is the size of a sub-district (named Rockridge Cliffs) and includes several different sectors. Most of them are accessible and each includes at least one Discovery. It is likely that the Hoover Dam was used as inspiration by developers to create the site, the intake towers north of the dam are clues that give it away. However, the Rockridge Dam isn't arched like the mentioned real-life counterpart, the Grand Coulee Dam may have instead been used as inspiration. The Hydro Station The Hydro Station is the main sector of the complex, it includes the electricity generating facilities and probably administration buildings. It is located along Manners Avenue and Casey Pass runs through it. Several logos of the Paradise City Electric Energy Company can be spotted near the main entrance. A notable shortcut passes through the mountain next to the Dam and enables players to drive straight on east towards Manners Avenue from Casey Pass. There are Smash Gates at either end of that tunnel, making it easy to spot it at speed. Rockridge Dam The central structure and by far the largest of the complex: this important landmark of Paradise City is built at the mouth of the White Mountain River and thus impounds Silver Lake, an enormous 1.44 square mile stretch of water. The 630 yard long Dam supports Geldard Drive which runs over it while Casey Pass stretches at the bottom, south of it and through the Hydro Station. Built on the Dam itself can be spotted 2 Natural Ramps, these do not incline enough to earn the player much Air Time, but instead help to refill the Boost Bar during an Event. The Dam also features a long platform halfway down its southern side, accessible via drops located on the southern flank of Gerald Drive. One Bike Challenge actually requires players to meet on this platform. Another important part of the Dam, is the section of Casey Pass which forms a gap in the middle of the Dam. This forms the Casey Pass Gap Super Jump which uses the stairway as a ramp. A narrow metallic bridge links both sides, helping slower cars make the jump without falling in the water. Several Freeburn Challenges require participating players to jump a certain distance over this gap. The Waterworks The Waterworks is a long facility built on the northern side of the Dam, along the West cliff-face. It is accessible from Gerald Drive and West Lake Drive and can be used as a shortcut. The roof of the building is reached via 2 Natural Ramps located to the North and South of the building. A Billboard is placed on the southern end of the structure's roof while smash gates are placed at both entry points. An alternate route runs on the ground and traffic cars are parked there, helping racers refill their boost thanks to Near Misses. Several Freeburn Challenges (see below) take place on the roof of the Waterworks facility. Rockridge Cliff and Visitor Center Essentially the area located West of the Dam, in this area are built the Visitor Center and the secondary Hydro Station. The Visitor Center (pointed by a Billboard sign) is located directly east of the Lone Peaks Quarry main entrance and a shortcut runs through that area, it cuts the southern corner of the Gerald Drive and South Mountain Drive intersection. The secondary part of the Hydro Station is the industrialized area South-West of the Dam, it features several buildings and a few large oil reservoirs adjacent to an unfinished building site. Casey Pass meets with South Mountain Drive next to this stepped construction site and players can jump through it to rack up Air Time and smash a Billboard to the South of the site. Also near the West end of the Dam can be spotted the exit to an underground passage coming from the Quarry, however this one way exit cannot be accessed from the Dam area. Finally, the most famous Super Jump in Paradise City: the Rockridge Cliff Super Jump is found along South Mountain Drive, South-West from the Quarry's main entrance. It is a Makeshift Split Ramp marked by blue cones and yellow barriers. A considerable number of Freeburn Challenges use this unique jump thanks to which 4 Barrel Rolls are possible, provided the player has chosen the right vehicle. Discoveries in Paradise City.]] The Rockridge Hydro Station complex includes several Discoveries: * 2 Super Jumps, the Casey Pass Gap and the Rockridge Cliff Jump. * 2 Billboards, 1 in the secondary Hydro Station and on the roof of the Waterworks building. * Many Smash Gates, located at entry or exit points of shortcuts and secondary roads. Gameplay Implementation Developers included many Challenges in both Online Freeburns and Offline Parties. Stunt Run can be executed here and an expert player will be able to score a considerable amount of multipliers and regular points thanks to the abundant number of stunt props. Freeburn Challenges Listed below are the Freeburn Challenges that require some activity at or around the Hydro Station. Party Pack Challenges The Party Pack includes one challenge that takes place in the complex. Notes *The logo shares the same design as for Carson Ridge Reservoir in Need For Speed Hot Pursuit.